Naruto: Mugen
by Crossover King 46
Summary: When Naruto is sent with his team as an ambassador to a new Hidden Village, what's going to happen? Crossover with Kingdom Hearts, Disgaea, Final Fantasy, and various other things... R&R, please!
1. Alliance

**-NARUTO-**

_-Mugen-_

_A/N: This takes place right after the mission where they are sent to retrieve Sasuke, and this is an AU where they succeed. There would be characters from other games and animes, but they will be molded to fit the world and changed to suit my needs. _

_Yeah, well, I hope you guys like, and if you do, it wouldn't be too much just to fix me a little review, eh? Oh, and before you ask, I'm Canadian._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Cloud Strife, well-known and respected Jounin instructor of Yumegakure, sighed as he watched his team make camp. They had been assigned an important mission, and at the moment they were on the road, getting ready to plop down for the day. He wrapped his tattered cloak around him, drawing his bandaged and broken sword, the Buster Blade, closer. He didn't wear his Jounin vest, but he wore a dark blue muscle shirt and baggy pants underneath the red cloak. His boots were dirty and unwashed, but he didn't care. His eyes were hard, and his gaze was stern. He was one of the elite of his village, and a member of one of the most well-known Bloodlines in his village. 

He contemplated why they had been sent out… To forge an alliance with the Hidden Leaf, Konoha. Cloud knew why, he understood the reasons.

Yumegakure was a relatively new shinobi village, and they needed the complete neutrality of all the other shinobi villages. The Hidden Dream could not afford wars during their moment of growth. Cloud understood the needs of this mission, and he was honoured that his team, of all Genin teams, had been asked to do this mission. Konoha was known for its kindness, unlike the harshness of the Sand and the arrogance of the Cloud. In the best case scenario, they would be able to create a strong bond with the most-powerful shinobi country.

As Cloud contemplated this, he stared at his team going about their work. He had only received his team seven months ago, and they still needed some work.

Ramza Beoulve was gathering firewood, using his sword, one of the Beoulve family treasures, the Chaos Blade, to whack off the branches and suck the moisture out with a quick heating of Chakra. His nephew… The heir of the Beoulve clan. He was a Beoulve, but he didn't bear the surname. His own sword, the Buster Blade, was also a heirloom of the Beoulve clan. Ramza noticed his sensei watching him, and gave a quick smile and a wave, before gathering up all the firewood he had gathered and plopping it down in the middle of the camp.

Ramza was wearing a purple turtleneck and blue jeans. Two belts were tied around him arranged in an X around his waist in a way that he had learnt from his other uncle, Squall Leonhart. (Cloud always wondered why his brother decided to do that.) His sheath was tied to one of the belts, lying horizontally behind him so he could draw the Chaos Blade quickly in a fight. Ninja boots completed his look. His light-blonde hair and emerald green eyes made the girls back at Yume go crazy, and he was often seen fending them off.

Cloud nodded, and Ramza looked happy. Even a simple nod was hard to get out of their sensei.

Sora, the one without a last name, had gone off into the woods to find dinner. Cloud had always wondered about the orphan boy. He had untapped potential, the older man had realized when he had visited the Academy back at the Hidden Dream. The Keyblade he held was a mystery, it seems he's always had it, even though he couldn't remember where he had gotten it. Yet the strange blade always seemed to grow to fit his size, and never allowed other people to touch it.

Pretty soon, Cloud saw Sora coming back from the forest, a deer slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a red jumpsuit. His yellow sandals contrasted with the rest of his outfit, and the Keyblade that was dangling from his waist completed the look of a crazy maniac ninja. Sora plopped down the deer beside Ramza, who was trying to get the fire started with the Katon no Jutsu. Sora stared at him for a few seconds, before shrugging and starting to clean the deer.

The third member of the team was waking up, Cloud discerned from the change in her Chakra. It seemed Sora and Ramza noticed too, from the way they got up from their tasks and quickly made their way towards the tent.

"Hey, Yuna's up!" Sora exclaimed as he quickly jogged by Cloud. Ramza followed with a worried expression.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Ramza asked. "Maybe she still hasn't recovered from last time when we were to hunt down that low-level missing-nin…"

"Aww, come on." Sora grinned sunnily. "She's not that weak, Yuna can handle a few scrapes and bruises!"

"But she got hit by a Chuunin level jutsu!" Ramza cried. "And on top of that it was a Raiton jutsu. The type that she specifically has no resistance for!"

Cloud watched the two pass by without a word. The last mission had been dangerous, yes. They had almost lost Yuna to a careless mistake that Sora had made. He had reprimanded Sora, but almost losing a comrade, a friend, had shaken the two up a little bit.

He turned his head around, staring at the two boys that crowded around Yuna's sleeping bag. One wore a concerned expression while the other was grinning without a care in the world. The girl that they were looking at was smiling.

Yuna Braska was a member of another great clan… The Summoning clan. It wasn't really a Bloodline thing, more of a large grouping of people with a common ability. And that ability was to call creatures from beyond the land of animal spirits that Kuchiyose could summon. No, they could summon from the Makai itself. It was a hated skill, and that's why the Summoners worked together, they couldn't trust anyone else.

Yuna herself wore a white top and a blue skirt. Her staff, the Nirvana, was lying beside her. (The Hidden Dream utilized weapons like no other shinobi country. Every shinobi was to have a unique weapon otherwise they were considered 'generic', and a generic was not allowed to pass beyond chuunin.) She wore a black skin-tight suit underneath, ending at her elbows and knees. She laughed at Sora's antics and blushed at Ramza's concern.

Cloud relaxed and the tips of his lips pointed upwards.

He had his suspicions about becoming a Jounin instructor…

_Sephiroth-sama. There are so few able-bodied Jounin in the village, we can't spare any. I do not mean questioning your judgment but surely…_

_Cloud, as one of my dearest friends and ninja, you should understand the needs of a village. We need to look towards the future… These kids are the light of our future, they are the village's future. _

_But Sephiroth-sama…_

_We are but human. One day, when both you and I are gone, we need somebody else to continue. I want to see our village grow._

_But there are other Jounins. I do not mean to be arrogant, but I am one of the best ninjas you have. We are short of ninja already…_

_That's exactly why you have been sent to instruct these children. They are in need of guidance to become strong, and they will serve Yumegakure in the future. You need not worry about a thing._

Sephiroth always seemed to be able to win any arguments they had… Maybe usually it was because Cloud knew it was right.

He never regretted his forced decision to become a Jounin instructor, even though the kids were somewhat annoying every now and then.

* * *

"Sora… Ramza." Cloud called. The two turned their heads up, looking at their instructor. "You two will spar with me after dinner. Yuna, if you think you are up to it, then you are free to join in." 

They were eating the deer that Sora had caught, along with some vegetables they had brought in a can and bread. It was a commonly known fact that Cloud Strife of Yumegakure was a health freak. Food groups, not too much sugar… everything.

Ramza smiled. He had known Cloud since the early age of three. After all, the older man was his uncle, younger brother of his father, Balbanes. He didn't know exactly why Cloud had changed his last name, but no one really cared as he still declared himself a part of the Beoulve clan. Ramza turned to Yuna.

"Are you alright, Yuna-san?" Ramza asked. "Do you think you'll be able to participate?"

"Yeah…" Yuna said, waving. "I'm alright now. I just fainted because of the heat, that's all."

None of them said anything. It was an obvious lie. No ninja collapsed because of heat. They were known as shinobi for a reason, and it was because they could endure anything thrown at them and more. (Shinobi basically means, in the Chinese translation of the kanji, 'he who endures')

They ate, Sora noisily and crunchily, making his face a mess, Ramza quietly, barely noticeable. Yuna was barely eating, something that Ramza noticed quite quickly. Cloud himself almost never ate in front of their faces.

The sun hadn't gone down yet.

They quickly finished their food.

* * *

"Let's begin." The instructor said, and drew his bandaged blade. The wrapping was Chakra reinforced, and any cuts and slices would only cause bruises, and not draw blood. He held it in front of him with both hands, his face giving nothing away. Yuna had chosen not to participate. 

Ramza quickly grabbed a few kunai from his pouch and launched them at his sensei. Sora followed up with his own shurikens. Cloud chuckled. Elementary.

He did a few seals, and the flying projectiles hit him immediately in his critical points. His head, his heart, and his neck. Then where he used to be was a log instead, pierced by the pointed weapons.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu…" Ramza said, and unsheathed his own blade. Sora summoned the Keyblade to his side with a flash of light, and they prepared for battle.

A flash of light, and steel met steel.

Cloud's Buster Blade against Ramza's Chaos Blade, right there in the middle of the field. They were in a deadlock, the first to give an inch would be severed. Of course, Ramza knew his uncle was holding back.

"Now!" Ramza called to his friend, and Cloud realized Sora had been charging Chakra into his key-shaped sword.

"Strike Raid!" Sora cried, and launched the Keyblade at Cloud.

It whizzed past his ear, breaking his concentration for a moment and causing Ramza to break the lock. The young boy did a three-sixty, twirling his blade around until it was over his head and ready to strike. The Keyblade had already returned to Sora's hands, and he was prepared to fire off another Raid. Cloud was familiar with the move.

The Strike Raid was a five-stage technique created by one of the beoulve ancestors. The first fours stages were basically the same, throwing the sword with increasing amounts of Chakra steadily, but the fifth one was homing and a definite instant knockout. Cloud knew he had to stop his student before the fifth strike was reached.

The second shot flew above his head as he rolled to the side to avoid both Ramza and Sora's attacks. The Chaos Blade landed where he had been moments ago. Ramza grunted and pulled the sword out of the ground, using the momentum to try another swing at his teacher. Cloud let the sword come closer, before performing another set of seals.

As the violet blade struck through him, he was instantly replaced by another log. Cloud appeared behind Ramza, ready to strike but the third stage of Strike Raid appeared, halting his move once again.

Ramza took this chance to stick his sword into the ground and land a solid kick to Cloud's stomach. The sensei caught it and flipped him over, but he righted himself in midair and landed on his feet. He quickly made a set of seals.

"Ikuji Ninpou: Sabeku no Jutsu!" Ramza cried, and a large red battle aura surrounded him. He felt his Chakra capacity increase and his physical power strengthen. His jutsus were mostly body-enhancing jutsus and this was one of his best. He quickly charged forwards, with greater speeds than before.

Cloud looked at him, amused. He had not seen his student use this move before. Just as Ramza was about to strike him with the Chaos Blade, he raised the Buster Blade, blocking the strike. Suddenly, he sensed the incoming Chakra signal and shifted his body, the fourth stage of the Strike Raid cutting the air in front of him.

_No… There's around two seconds before he gets the Keyblade back… I can't reach him in two seconds with Ramza in my way…_

He tried to get to Sora, but Ramza recognized his actions for what they were. He swung his sword at the Jounin, carefully calculating the slash. Cloud's eyes widened.

_I can't dodge that move… I've got to block it!_

The block came, but Sora had summoned the Keyblade again. Grinning, he reared his hand back, ready to launch the Judgement Raid any moment.

The Keyblade came whirring, and Cloud knew dodging was futile. By now, after four swings, the blade had etched his Chakra into itself, and was going to be hunting for him. Time to show his students a little counter he had developed.

He swung his sword with a little more power than usual, and blew Ramza away into a tree. Then he turned around, dropped the Buster Blade, and… caught the approaching Keyblade with both hands.

Sora gasped, and Ramza's eyes widened. Yuna was startled, even though she showed no sign of surprise.

"Shinken Shirahadori… The skill of stopping a blade with a man's own hands…" Yuna exclaimed. "But it shouldn't be able to catch a spinning blade!"

Cloud nodded, please at his student's knowledge.

"Normally it wouldn't, but I modified it a little bit myself." Cloud said. "I reinforced my hands and followed the motion of the Keyblade, so I was able to catch it with ease. Sora, you should practice your speed with the Strike Raid more, but you did well." Then he turned to Ramza. "You too."

Sora grinned stupidly, and Ramza just beamed. Yuna watched from the sidelines happily.

"Alright, let's get us some sleep." Cloud said. "Sora, you get first shift."

Sora groaned.

* * *

**CHARACTER DATA:**

**Strife Cloud: **Originally from Final Fantasy Seven, Final Fantasy Tactics, and Kingdom Hearts, a ninja of the newly founded Yumegakure. In his incarnation he is more like his KH incarnation than his FF7 version. A master of the sword, he wields the powerful Shinken, the Buster Blade. Part of the Beoulve clan. Jounin instructor.

**Justus:**

_**Kyokugen: Blade Beam**_

_**Kyokugen: Finishing Touch**_

_**Kyokugen: Omni Slash**_

_**Kyokugen: Sonic Blade**_

_**Kyokugen: Makai Tenken no Jutsu** _

_Katon: Goukakyu_

_Katon: Housenka_

**_Katon: Shounetsujigoku_**

**Beoulve Ramza: **Originally from Final Fantasy Tactics. I removed his clunky armour and equipped him with the Chaos Blade. A part of the new Beoulve clan in Yumegakure, his Bloodline Limit is the Limit Break.

**JUTSUS:**

_**Saikyou Ikuji Ninpou: Arutema no Jutsu (Ultima)**_

**_Ikuji Ninpou: Kiai no Jutsu (Yell)_**

_**Ikuji Ninpou: Tameru no Jutsu (Accumulate)**_

_**Ikuji Ninpou: Omajinai no Jutsu (Wish)**_

_**Ikuji Ninpou: Hagemasu no Jutsu (Cheer)**_

_**Ikuji Ninpou: Sabeku no Jutsu (Scream)**_

**Sora: **From Kingdom Hearts, his weapon of choice is his Keyblade, where no one knows where he got from. He uses basic Yumegakure jutsus, however, he has picked up a few things from his instructors. He's learnt the Limit Break, Sonic Blade, but without the Bloodline he cannot use it to its full potential.

**JUTSUS:**

_**Kyokugen: Sonic Blade (Imperfect)**_

_**Seikengi: Strike Raid**_

_**Seikengi: Ars Arcanum**_

_**Seikengi: Ragnarok**_

_Raiton no Jutsu_

_Suiton no Jutsu_

**Braska Yuna: **From Final Fantasy X. (And X-2, though I hate that game) She uses mostly Fuuton jutsus and healing jutsus, but she does have a staff with which she is capable of doing large amounts of damage with.

**JUTSUS:**

_Chakra Enjintou _

_Chiyute no Jutsu_

_Fuuton: Renkuudan_

_Fuuton no Jutsu_

_**Fuuton: Kazedan**_

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_


	2. The Fox

**-NARUTO-**

_-Mugen-_

_A/N: Right, since nobody hasreviewed so far I guess nobody knows about this story yet. But then again, it doesn't stand out like some other stories do so I guess that I should've expected it._

_Oh well, enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

Cloud and his team arrived at the gates of Konoha. The large wooden double doors were grand and impressive to the outsider, and Cloud had to stop himself staring. 

"Wow…" Sora wondered. "It's so big…"

"Yes, a sign of outwards strength." Cloud said to his students. "Konoha does not want to appear weak, so the large gates symbolize the fact that they are one of the strongest shinobi nations to exist today.

"Yumegakure doesn't have large gates like these." Ramza noted. "Why is that?"

"Because we, right now, are weak." Cloud said bluntly. "We do not have the resources nor the time to waste in creating grand images like this. Not to mention we do not want to attract attention to ourselves. Plenty of other growing ninja villages were snuffed out because they stood out too much."

Ramza nodded, that made perfect sense.

"That means… One day we'll also have gates like these, right, Cloud-sensei?" Yuna asked, cheerily.

Cloud smiled.

"Of course… With Sephiroth-sama to lead us, there will be no problems." Cloud told them. He had absolute faith in his friend and mentor.

Then a voice came from above.

"Declare your purpose!"

With his students staring at him, Cloud answered with a strong, bold voice.

"We are here to forge an alliance!"

* * *

_A few days before…_

* * *

An orange figures was lying down on top of the Hokage's monument. 

Naruto was depressed, something that the boy usually wasn't. After they had come back from retrieving Sasuke… Everything changed for the worse.

It had been two weeks since they brought Sasuke back.

Shikamaru spent every day by Chouji's bedside. The rotund young ninja was in a coma. Neji had suffered grievous wounds and was still in critical status. The Hokage herself, Tsunade-baba, tended to the white-eyed genius. Kiba was fine, he was still resting up, and Akamaru was alive.

The Sand nins, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou had been transferred over to the Leaf as an apology for the attack on Konoha. Naruto liked that, it meant more people to talk to, and he wanted to get to know Gaara.

But the most frustrating thing was… Sasuke, the bastard, was still being treated like a fucking hero, while he himself was treated worse than ever.

The villagers seemed to have started thinking that it was all Naruto's fault the teme had decided to leave, and started practically mobbing him in the streets. He recalled dodging rotten fruit thrown at him while he shopped for groceries, and the angry glares sent at him when he visited the hospital.

Naruto stared up at the clouds. It was an activity usually reserved for Shikamaru, but right now he wasn't here, so Naruto might've as well do it for him.

_Stupid Sasuke… Even when he's a traitor he's still more well-liked than I am. Why did I have to be the one stuck with this stupid demon anyway…?_

Naruto groaned, then his eyes grew determined.

_What have I been doing all this time…? Showing off to Sakura? Proving myself to Sasuke? My ideals… Lee trains harder than me everyday… he's more deserving of becoming Hokage than me!_

Naruto got up, clenching his fist.

_I can't slack off anymore…_

He quickly started running down the heads of the Hokages, dashing off towards the training area.

_I don't need to learn fancy jutsus… I don't need to have flashy tricks… I've got everything I need, right here. All I have to do is to learn to use them… That's all!

* * *

_

_A few days later after the Hidden Dream enters…

* * *

_

Ramza wandered around aimlessly, not noticing the random passerby stare at the large sheath that was tied onto his belt. He was bored, there was nothing to do.

Cloud-sensei was still negotiating with the Hokage, and Sora and Yuna were off doing their own thing.

So far Ramza had looked around the market, checked out the local weaponry, and nothing interested him. But there was one thing that Cloud-sensei had told him he could do…

"_Well… You could go to the training grounds, for one." Cloud said. "They have larger facilities here than Yumegakure. I'm willing to bet it'll interest you._

Ramza sighed, there was nothing better to do anyway. He tugged at the Hidden Dream forehead protector around his neck, it was kind of uncomfortable.

He strolled around until he came to a clearing.

There were three logs here, and a blonde Genin around his age was punching the logs with incredible force. Ramza could see he was training, and training hard.

The Genin's discarded orange coat was on the ground, and he was hitting as hard as he could. He was dirtied and tired, but he kept going on, kicking maniacally. Ramza stared in awe.

_If all Konoha shinobi train like this, then it's no wonder it's one of the strongest shinobi countries in the entire world…_

He made up his mind, he was going to approach this fellow ninja. His teacher had told him specifically not to talk to Konoha shinobi, but then he was allowed to stray from rules every now and then, right?

"Hello." He called, entering the clearing. The blonde ninja looked up at him, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, what's up?" The blonde ninja grinned, and Ramza was reminded suddenly of Sora. "Haven't seen you around before."

"I'm from the Hidden Dream." Ramza said, smiling. "I came with my teacher and teammates to create an alliance with the Leaf. The name's Ramza Beoulve, and yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The Genin cried. "Nice to meet you, Beoulve!"

"Actually, I'd like it if you'd call me by my first name, thanks." Ramza said, extending a hand. "And nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-san."

"Oh? Your first name's Ramza?" Naruto asked. "I've never heard of people saying their first names before their last names before."

"My teacher warned me about this." Ramza said. "In our village we have different customs, I guess."

"Cool, cool." Naruto said. "So, do you like my village?" He asked, grinning. Ramza felt a connection with this boy.

"Yeah, it's great." Ramza said. "What were you doing just now?"

"Oh? Training!" Naruto answered with a bright smile and the nice-guy pose. Ramza sweat-dropped. What a weird ninja, were all Konoha shinobi like this? "But I'm not improving much…" His head drooped. Ramza smiled.

"Are you wearing weights?" Ramza asked.

"What? Weights?" Naruto's head perked up. "Oh yeah! Fuzzy eyebrows wear them, and that's why he's so fast! I should get me some!"

Ramza sweat-dropped some more.

"I can help you pick out some." Ramza said. "I'm sure my instructor wouldn't mind me being a little bit late."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "You'd do that for me? A complete stranger?"

"Well, sure. I mean, you're not a complete stranger." Ramza said. "You've already given me your name and stuff… I guess we're friends now."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "Let's celebrate! My treat!"

* * *

_Some time later…

* * *

_

"…And Squall-san is really moody." Ramza said. "Sometimes he can act really nice though, and the next moment he can threaten to chop your head off with his Gun Blade."

"Cool. So, you're from a fancy pants clan of something or the other, right?" Naruto asked, slurping his ramen. Ramza nodded and took a bite. "What's it like?"

"What do you mean?" Ramza asked.

"What's your Bloodline Limit like?" Naruto asked. "I mean, it's gotta be pretty powerful or something, right?"

"Well, in my clan, you get born into four categories." Ramza told him. "There's the Black Wind category, where the baby is born with one black wing and can use Kyokugen techniques. There's the Enhancer category, where you can use these unique jutsus that can boost you and your allies strength and speed. And the rest is classified, sorry."

"Wow…" Naruto said, awed. "So what category do you belong to?"

"Me?" Ramza said. "I'm messed-up. I'm not really sure what category I belong to. I'm definitely not Black Wind, but I can use Kyokugen. I can use Ikuji Ninpou, so that means I can be a part of Enhancer… But then again, I've got improved power with the Seikengi jutsus and the Shingon jutsus, so I don't really know… But enough about me, what about you, Naruto-san?"

"Me?" Naruto said, reluctantly. "I'm not a part of any clan, really… I'm an orphan."

Ramza felt suddenly terribly guilty. Here he was, blabbing about his family to a guy who's never had parents before. Naruto recognized his facial expression for what it was.

"Chill out." Naruto grinned. "I'm over that now. It's not that bad when you've got friends to substitute. Iruka-sensei is like my older brother!"

"Oh, really?" Ramza asked, interested. "Please tell me about him, what's he like?"

"Oh, he's great! He always brings me here for ramen…"

The laughter of a loud and obnoxious blonde shinobi and the soft chuckles of another young ninja was heard through the nearly empty noodle stand. The owner of Ichiraku smiled, the kid had gained another friend.

* * *

_And, again, some time later…

* * *

_

"Run for your life!" Naruto yelled as they scrambled through the streets with a mob chasing after them wielding anything they could find. Ramza wondered why he agreed to this.

When Naruto had gotten his new weights, he had instantly decided to try them out. He had tied them around his arms, inside his jacket, and around his legs. The fact that he could barely move didn't stop him, in fact, it seemed to egg him on more. And so, he played a little prank on the villagers and now they were running for their lives through Konoha.

Ramza wondered where he had gotten all that white paint from as he quickly glanced behind him at the masses of white bodies.

They scrambled through the streets, Ramza a lot faster than Naruto but still slowing enough for the blonde ninja to keep up.

"Uzumaki-san!" Ramza called. "Maybe we should just use Bunshin or Kawarimi or something!"

"What, and spoil all the fun!" Naruto asked. "We need to work on your sense of excitement! And this is good training!"

Ramza had to note that.

Not to mention… for some bizarre reason… he really was having fun. He didn't play too big of a part in the prank, but still, it felt like he had been a part of something great.

* * *

_At the same time, elsewhere…

* * *

_

The sounds of screaming and cursing flitted through the windows, and Tsunade closed it instantly.

"What's going on out there?" Cloud asked as he looked through the documents that he had been given.

"It's just my little brother, Naruto." The fifth Hokage said. "He's caused another riot again, that's just like him. Well, good to see he's back to normal."

"Oh?" Cloud wasn't usually this nosy, but this seemed a bit too interesting to pass up.

"Yeah… He was a bit too quiet when he came back from that mission a few days ago…" Tsunade sighed.

Cloud had an itching feeling that there was something he had missed. Sora and Yuna were in the waiting room, so where was Ramza?

* * *

_The training grounds, after the crowd had dispersed…

* * *

_

"Did… (huff) you… have… (puff) fun?" Naruto panted, after their run. Ramza was only slightly out of breath, but Naruto was plopped down on the ground. Ramza was amazed, the first time he had put weights on he couldn't even move, not to mention run three laps around a village as large as Konoha without stopping. Naruto was really special.

"Yeah… (huff) sure." Ramza said.

They were back in the training grounds again.

They rested up a little bit, and Naruto started staring at Ramza's sword.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing towards the sheath, questioningly. "I've never seen a katana like that before?"

"Katana?" Ramza questioned. "This is a knight sword, Uzumaki-san. It's one of my family's treasures, one of the Goshinken, the Five Heavenly Swords. It's the Chaos Blade."

He pulled it out, and Naruto let out an awed gasp.

It was beautiful, even Ramza himself was still stunned by its beauty every single time he pulled It out. It seemed to be made of a dark violet crystal, except it was as hard as diamond and as transparent as glass. There was no hilt, and the handle was big enough for two hands to grab onto, but for Ramza, who had been taught to use the large sword before he had started walking, holding it with one hand wasn't a problem.

Naruto fell into a contemplative pose and started thinking. After five minutes of doing that, he suddenly perked up.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto cried. "Wanna spar?"

Ramza gave him an incredulous look.

"Please?" Naruto begged. "I really, really wanna see that thing in use. Come on!"

Ramza sighed, then he smiled. Naruto-san really reminded him of Sora.

"No problem, Uzumaki-san." Ramza said. "Do you want to rest up a bit before we begin or take your weights off?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto cried. "One hundred percent and completely ready to go!" He charged forwards, intending to start.

Ramza whipped the sword around horizontally, blocking Naruto's punch. Then he pushed forwards, using the sword as a shield. Naruto fell back, and lost his balance. Ramza pulled the Chaos Blade back, preparing a horizontal cut.

Naruto quickly did a few seals, and Ramza's sword sliced through him. He instantly went out in a puff of smoke, and Ramza's eyes widened.

_Kawarimi…? Wait… There's no log…_

Then he felt a presence approaching from the back and used his sword to block it. Three kunai were deflected instantly and fell to the ground. Soft cursing was heard.

Personally, Ramza was surprised. Nobody was this fast at adapting to weights. He quickly grabbed a few kunai from his belt and tossed it back. Another poof of smoke.

* * *

Naruto was a little worried now. His adversary's sword was so big he was able to block anything that he threw at him just by turning it sideways. That meant he had to go close range, but with a huge weapon like that… 

He grinned.

* * *

"Alright! You prepared for this?" 

Six Narutos jumped out of the trees, and Ramza was taken quickly by surprise. Which one was real? Then he decided it didn't matter.

Rotating his sword in a three-sixty degree swing, he quickly dispatched two of them, before the third and fourth jumped him and a barrage of kunai and shuriken started flying out of the trees.

Ramza cursed and sliced the third and fourth Narutos down with the Chaos Blade, but he wasn't fast enough to completely block the shuriken and kunai. He received a few nicks, but he was mostly fine.

He felt the earth rumbling, and his eyes widened.

Four kicks propelled him from ground and into the air as four Narutos appeared out of the ground. A fifth Naruto was already in the air, coming down at him with a spinning leg.

Ramza tried to throw his sword up in a futile guard, but Naruto sneaked pass it, slamming his leg into Ramza's torso. Both ninjas tumbled to the ground, one faster than the other. Ramza hit the ground with a thud, the Chaos Blade landing some distance away from him. Naruto landed on his hands, then he back-flipped up.

Ramza was breathing heavily, he knew he had to end this soon. He smiled at Naruto, who looked back surprised.

"It's time to show you a jutsu of my clan, Naruto-san. I hope you're watching." Tiger, ram, mouse, monkey, horse, tiger. "Ikuji Ninpou: Omajinai no Jutsu!"

A circle of light surrounded him, and it looked as if he was bathing in holy Chakra. His wounds healed almost instantly and he looked a little refreshed. Then he performed another set of seals.

"Ikuji Ninpou: Kiai no Jutsu!" He called, and a green battle aura surrounded him. He grabbed the Chaos Blade and charged forwards, and Naruto's eyes widened.

_He's so fast now!_

Ramza's sword swung downwards, and Naruto quickly grabbed onto either sides of the blade. Ramza was shocked. Naruto had unknowingly performed the Shinken Shirahadori. Naruto was in shock as well, but he snapped out of it quicker, and tossed the blade into the air, wrenching it out of Ramza's grasp.

Ramza was practically useless without his sword, but he had one last trick to pull off.

"**_Saikyou Ikuji Ninpou: Arutema no Jutsu!"

* * *

_**

_A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and if you guys would, please spare me a review or something?_


	3. Ramen, Frogs, and Hokages

**-NARUTO-**

_-Mugen-_

_A/N: Whew, yeah! I got my two reviews! Thanks for the encouragement, Useless Person and DarkGaara!_

* * *

Naruto felt the dark force sweeping over him as black Chakra shaped itself into some kind of dome around Ramza.

_What… What's that! _Naruto panicked. _I've never heard of Chakra itself doing something like that before!_

The dome seemed to rotate, and symbols and seals started appearing on it. Naruto felt the power radiating from.

_It feels like the Rasengan and the Chidori…!_

The pure power froze Naruto in his tracks as it started to enlarge at an incredible speed.

_No! What am I doing! Freezing up at a moment like this…! How am I supposed to be a ninja if I can't even… even…!_

Naruto didn't waste anymore time thinking. He took control of his shaking legs and jumped aside, the black Chakra sweeping over where he had been just a moment ago. The black dome was semi-transparent, and Naruto could see the grass scorch where he had just been a moment ago. The dome just got larger and larger, and picked up more and more speed.

_If I can't even get past this… Then how can I prove to Konoha I can become Hokage and be worthy… If I can't even get past this… I have to! I have to prove that I can! Become Hokage…! This is my first obstacle!_

At that moment, the black dome wasn't just another jutsu, it wasn't just another skill. It became a barrier, a blockade to pass through. Naruto searched his mind for answers, trying to find some way he could get pass this deadly absolute defense.

He found it.

"_Chakra can be destroyed by forcing another Chakra on it." (Not sure if this is the actual quote, somebody tell me.)_

Naruto grinned and raised his arm.

Who knew Neji's words would help him now?

* * *

He didn't think he would have to use Arutema no Jutsu. He did not expect this loud blonde, Uzumaki-san, to be so proficient as a ninja. He did not expect Uzumaki-san to suddenly pull out a huge amount of Chakra in this losing scenario.

_What in the world is that!_

The swirling Chakra distinctively reminded Ramza of the Fuuton: Aero family of jutsus. But it definitely succeeded the power. Naruto charged forwards, his eyes blazing with determination.

_That Chakra is humongous! If it hits my Arutema no Jutsu… _Ramza's eyes widened as he desperately tried to increase the Chakra amount on the point that Naruto was charging towards.

The Rasengan collided with the Arutema, and all went dark for Ramza. The last thing he saw was a section of the dark dome being blasted away by the power of the swirling Chakra.

* * *

Some time later…

* * *

Ramza opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight. He felt like going back to sleep… The huge headache really wasn't helping. He groaned as he sat up, and looked around.

There was a circular patch of ground where there was no more grass, (Probably where he used the Arutema no Jutsu.) and the blonde shinobi that had defeated him in battle. He was training on the log again, landing kicks and punches that shook the piece of wood.

Ramza got up, and checked to see if the Chaos Blade was in its sheath. It was. Then he turned around and stared at Naruto.

The blonde was training with ferocity. Every kick he landed was in the same place, creating a misshapen piece of wood with an hourglass structure.

As Ramza looked at the boy train, he wondered.

_Naruto-san was born with no Bloodline Limit, yet he was able to beat me in a fair battle… I even used the Saikyou Ikuji Ninpou… He's really special. _

"Oh! You're up!" Naruto cried as he saw his new-found friends get up slowly and unsteadily. "You alright? You just fainted when I burst through your wall."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Naruto-san." Ramza said, waving it off. "Arutema no Jutsu is a jutsu that integrates itself within me. I have to use my mind to hold it together, so when you broke through it, I fainted out of mental stress."

"Oh…" Naruto was confused. "I don't really get it, but you're alright now, right?" Ramza nodded. "Then great! That was really some battle!"

"Yeah." Ramza said. "What was that jutsu you used against me? The one with the solid bunshins and the other one with the swirling Chakra?"

"You mean the Kage Bunshin and the Rasengan?" Naruto asked. Ramza nodded.

The blonde boy grinned.

"Those are my best moves ever!" Naruto said proudly. "The Kage Bunshin makes solid clones that get destroyed in one hit and the Rasengan is a really powerful technique that makes me mold my Chakra into a ball!"

"I've never seen those type of techniques before in the Hidden Dream." Ramza said, awed. "Are they Hidden Leaf techniques?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto said. "The Kage Bunshin is a Kinjutsu and the Rasengan was taught to me by a guy named Ero-Sennin!"

"Ero-Sennin?" Ramza asked. "Who's that?"

"Well, his name's Jiraiya, but I call him Ero-Sennin because that's what he is!" Naruto declared. "He's a perverted hermit!"

"_What have I been telling you about calling me that name, brat!" _A voice called from behind him. Naruto and Ramza turned their gazes towards the source.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto cried, and Ramza just stood there in shock. He recognized this man from his textbooks back in the Yumegakure Academy…

The weird metal plate with the kanji for oil on it, the strange attire, the red stripes that went down his cheeks, the white hair…

"You—You're one of the legendary Sannin!" Ramza realized. "The Frog Sennin, Jiraiya!"

"That's right!" Jiraiya did a little dance. "The legendary Frog Sennin, Alien space ninja, Kiraiya-sama is here!"

Naruto just glared and Ramza stared embarrassed. This was one of the three Sannin? Rumoured to be the strongest in the world?

"And who are you, little girl?" Jiraiya asked, leering at Ramza, who was mortified. Naruto was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"I—I'm a guy!" Ramza cried.

Naruto giggled as Jiraiya blinked.

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked, incredulous.

"Y—Yes!" Ramza said, a red hue appearing on his face. He had been confused for a girl before in his own village, but he had been trying to avoid it here.

"Well, you're voice does sound pretty manly…" Jiraiya noted. "I can't believe my girl radar failed me!"

Naruto's laugh became little giggles, and Ramza just sighed, trying to restore what little dignity he had left.

"Right, hey, you." Jiraiya said. "You're one of the Genins that Yumegakure sent, right?" He pointed towards Ramza.

"Yeah." Ramza said.

"Your Jounin instructor and the Hokage want you." Jiraiya said. "You've been late for around an hour now, you might want to know."

Ramza's eyes widened.

"Ah! I've got to go!" Ramza said, and turned around, preparing to sprint towards the Hokage's Tower. "Nice meeting you, Naruto-san, Jiraiya-sama!"

And he was gone, as fast as the wind. Naruto glared at his sensei.

"You didn't tell him he's going the wrong way!"

Jiraiya chuckled.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Cloud-sensei asked as Ramza sat down beside his Genin teammates. "Your friends have been here for two hours waiting for you, and you have wasted valuable time of the Hokage's."

"Sorry, Cloud-sensei." Ramza said, his head bowed. "I met this Genin, Uzumaki Naruto, and we had a spar."

"I see you've met my little brother then." A regal voice said, and each one of the Hidden Dream heads turned upwards.

Standing tall and mighty was the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Two Jounins stood beside her.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto's your brother?" Ramza asked, momentarily forgetting proper manners. Cloud gave his shoulder a shake. "I—I mean…"

"Don't worry about it." Tsunade said. "Yes, Naruto's my adopted younger brother, at least. But we're here to discuss the alliance, aren't we?"

Cloud nodded and Ramza looked at the rest of his team as Cloud and Tsunade discussed the terms.

Sora seemed re-energized from all the traveling they had to do, and Yuna was well-rested, contrasting from days ago when they were still on the road. Maybe it was Konoha's friendly atmosphere.

"…So, we'll conclude the deal by sending one team of Genin, one team of Chuunin, and one team of Jounin to your village." Tsunade said.

"And we'll send two teams of Chuunin to your village." Cloud said. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but our village desperately needs all the forces we have." He bowed respectfully.

"No need for that." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand. "Konohagakure will flourish with the alliance, Yumegakure will also benefit. So what's the problem?"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Cloud said, grateful. He had not expected the Hokage to be so… kind.

"Very well. Let's discuss the matter of who we'll be sending." Tsunade said. "I have a few shinobi that could do with getting out of the village..."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." All eyes turned to Ramza, who had spoke. "Can I request Uzumaki Naruto's Genin team as one of the teams sent?"

Tsunade stared at the boy for a while with a scrutinizing glance, and Ramza felt for a second maybe he should've have asked.

"Yes, you're right." The Godaime said. "It would do well for him to get out of the village. In the light of his recent mission… He'd do well to get out of here."

Ramza's eyebrow raised. What mission?

"Uzumaki Naruto's team shall be sent, but there is one member short." Tsunade said. "He has recently been declared a traitor to the village and is currently kept under guard. Uchiha Sasuke will not accompany you on your mission."

Cloud's eyes widened.

_The last remaining Uchiha has been declared a traitor…? That means the Leaf has lost one of its most prominent Bloodlines. This is bad… Now that the alliance has been formed the Leaf's strength is our strength._

"Very well. The Genin team has been decided." Cloud said. "May we make an addition to the team however?"

Tsunade seemed mildly surprised.

"Let me hear it first, and then I will decide." She declared. "What is it that you have in mind?"

"So… This team is missing a member of importance, is that correct?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. The team used to be made up of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said. "However, since the Uchiha is now under surveillance, the team is down to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto has above average Taijutsu, above average Ninjutsu, and nonexistent Genjutsu. Sakura has below average Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu, but her Genjutsu potential is high."

"Sounds to me like you could use a Ninjutsu-type ninja then." Cloud said. "I propose that Ramza Beoulve, my nephew, joins this group."

Ramza looked up at his instructor, stunned, and his teammates both gazed at him for a second or two with surprise.

Tsunade seemed skeptical.

"One of the most prominent Bloodlines in the Dream runs through his veins." Cloud said. "Not to mention he's incredibly strong for a Genin of his age. He could probably defeat both Genins in the team that you are sending."

"That's…" All the eyes turned to Ramza again. "That's not true, sensei. Uzumaki Naruto defeated me in a spar today, and it was his first time wearing weights. He's a genius!"

Tsunade didn't seem surprised.

"Did you underestimate him?" Tsunade asked, grinning.

Ramza nodded.

"Don't." The Godaime explained. "That's what you get for underestimating the number one most surprising ninja in the Leaf. He could pull a victory out of his hat like a magician."

"Wait, wait!" Sora exclaimed. "I thought ninjas weren't allowed to wear hats!"

Cloud gave his student a glare. To be so rude as to call out in the presence of a Kage! Sora shrunk into his chair.

"It's just an expression." Tsunade said, amused. "It's decided then! Team Seven will be sent to the Hidden Dream as temporary shinobi! But if you people ever, ever decide to harm my ninjas purposely… Then the alliance will be terminated, understand?"

Cloud nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere…

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed. The Ichiraku ramen man looked over the counter. "Somebody must be talking about me!"

"Yeah, probably over that prank you pulled in the market today." The old man said, looking at his best customer fondly.

"Whatever, hit me with another, old man!" Naruto grinned. This was his favourite restaurant for the simply fact that the owner was such a kind and caring man. Naruto suddenly found himself walking down the memory lane.

_Sniff, sniff._

_The other people looked at the crying boy in distaste. The parents kept their children back from approaching the boy._

_Sniff, sniff._

_They had been throwing things at him again. This time one of the shuriken actually pierced skin, digging deep into his leg._

_Sniff._

_They had been captured by the ninjas, but even the shinobi glared at him with hatred, as though they wanted to be the ones throwing the ninja stars at him._

_He ceased crying, there was no reason to anyway._

_Nobody liked him._

_Nobody cared._

_He should just crawl into his bed and die._

_As he thought these depressing thoughts, a sound turned his attention away._

"_Eat up." The kindly old man said as he put a bowl of miso ramen down in front of the boy. His eyes lit up like Christmas came early. "It's on the house."_

Slam.

"Eat up." The kindly old man said as he put a bowl of miso ramen down in front of the now-older youth. "You seem depressed. It's on the house."

Naruto smiled. People like this old guy made life bearable.

* * *

**CHARACTER DATA:** (Some of these characters start appearing later.)

* * *

**Laharl: **From Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, or Makai Senki Disgaea depending on where you live. From a family of demons, his clan hides their true heritage, passing their powers off as a bloodline.

**Justus:**

_**Makai Ninpou: Blazing Knuckle**_

**_Makai Ninpou: Overlord's Wrath_**

**_Makai Ninpou: Meteor Impact_**

_**Makai Ninpou: Tera Katon**_

_**Makai Ninpou: Omega Katon**_

_**Makai Ninpou: Giga Katon**_

_**Makai Ninpou: Mega Katon**_

_**Makai Ninpou: Ura Katon**_


	4. Departure

**-NARUTO-**

_-Mugen-_

_A/N: There are filler parts in this chapter, to show what everybody else is doing and thinking. Concentrating on the Yume nins and Naruto too much tends to get repetitive. Thanks to everybody for reviewing!  
_

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru sighed. He was in Chouji's hospital room, sitting down in a chair and staring at his rotund friend's dreaming expression.

"You'd just had to go into a coma, didn't you…" Shikamaru asked him, but he didn't answer. "If you wake up now, then all the girls would be chasing after you like that traitor…"

Again, there was no answer.

Shikamaru sighed, and thought back to the times when it was only he and Chouji. Those moments were so precious, and now everything seemed to progress so fast. A little event called the Chuunin exam changed both of their lives.

Shikamaru knew Chouji would pull through. It wasn't like the Akimichi to give up. It was just a question of when.

_Stupid… You just had to take the red pill, didn't you…_

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and thought.

_Maybe if I had been a better commander, then nothing would've happened. Neji would be fine, Sasuke would've been retrieved without the help of the Sand ninjas…_

"It's not your fault." Ino said.

Shikamaru turned around. There she was.

"How do you know what I was thinking about?" Shikamaru asked. This was so troublesome.

"I know you." Ino said. "The expression on your face said everything."

The birds chirped as Ino pulled up a chair and sat down beside Shikarmaru. She took a get-well card and put it with the others on the wooden table.

They sat in comfortable silence, staring at the still form of their teammate, thoughts running through their heads. And without a word, they both knew.

They were weak. The entire team. Shikamaru and Chouji had been sent on the mission, but Shikamaru had to receive help and Chouji nearly died. Ino herself couldn't even go because she would've just been a burden…

It was time for a change.

"Hey, Shika." Ino said. The lazy genius turned his head to face her. "When Chouji wakes up… You want to help me pester Asuma-sensei about getting some additional training?"

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru said. "But it had better not be troublesome though. Otherwise I'll just go cloud-watching or something."

They both knew he didn't mean it.

* * *

Elsewhere…

* * *

Sasuke sat up in his bed, staring out the window. He had just suffered through a few hours worth of interrogation, and he was feeling, even though he wouldn't admit it, slightly tired.

Why did that dobe have to bring him back…?

The more and more he thought of Naruto, the more and more guilty he felt. Guilt wasn't something an avenger should feel… But he was feeling it non-the-less. He had tried seriously to kill the young blonde Genin, yet he still had faith in him.

He brought him back to Konoha, and since he had arrived and woken up, he had been contemplating. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. They stood in his way, they stood between him and his ultimate goal, Itachi.

So why didn't he have the heart to remove those obstacles?

Why…?

"…_I'm a friend." Naruto said, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were slitted and red, and his whisker marks were bolder. His fingernails elongated into claws…_

What exactly happened to the dobe, anyway?

That Chakra was monstruous… Unnatural. He had felt the same signal after Naruto had gotten onto that sand monster's body with the large frog, except at that time he was so far away he couldn't see him.

Why is the dobe so strong?

Naruto was the dead-last, and Sasuke was the genius, right? Naruto was an orphan, while Sasuke was part of the most powerful Bloodline Limit in the Leaf. Naruto was known as a failure of a ninja, and Sasuke was the choice of many to become Chuunin…

So how come the fox-boy had defeated him, in such a deadly battle?

It saddened him to hear the many well-wishers outside his door.

"_That Uchiha is back, right?"_

"_Heard he ran out of the village or something, but he's back now."_

"_Why would he do that? Is it because of the fox-boy being on his team?"_

"_Probably, that Sandaime was a stupid old coot for putting such a powerful Bloodline with that monster."_

"_Yes… When do you think he'll get better?"_

"_He's an Uchiha, of course he'll get better soon. He's one of the most prized Bloodline in the Leaf! Maybe if they took the fox-boy out of his team…"_

Sasuke felt no pride at hearing this. It saddened him. Were all the people in Konoha this stupid…?

Pursuing Orochimaru was something he had decided for himself… It wasn't Naruto's fault. (Naruto is the only other boy on Sasuke's team, so he knows.) In fact, wasn't it Naruto that had brought him back?

Was everybody in Konoha this ignorant?

He plopped back down onto the bed, intending to catch some shuteye, but the lights that streamed in from the windows made his job just a teensy bit hard.

* * *

Elsewhere…

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bed, trying to study the scrolls that she had laid out in front of her.

When had Naruto become so strong?

She didn't realize it.

When did the gap between the team members become so… so… uncrossable…

She sighed. There was no way she could concentrate on studying scrolls now.

Now that she thought about it, did she ever thank him as he came through the gates of Konoha, carrying Sasuke's limp body over his shoulder? She had wanted to slap him, punch him, upon seeing the boy wonder lying so still and quiet. But when she had seen that the Uchiha was still breathing, she had completely ignored Naruto.

How did she miss that look of pain on his face as she just ignored him in place of Sasuke?

She didn't even ask if he was alright…

She hadn't even seen him for the past few weeks or so since Kakashi had cancelled the team meetings to do his own missions. How come, when Sasuke left, the team just fell apart?

She was feeling so guilty, she could die.

"Sakura! A messenger from the Hokage is here to see you! Something about a mission." Her mother called from downstairs. Sakura quickly went down.

"Are you alright, dear?" Her mother said as they met on the stairs. Sakura nodded.

Watching her little girl talking to the Chuunin shinobi out the front door, Haruno Yuuki couldn't help but wonder about her little girl... Then the one conclusion that came to all villagers also came to her.

_It must be the Kyuubi-brat's fault._

Wasn't it amazing how ignorant the villagers were?  
_

* * *

_

Sometime later…

* * *

Naruto turned around as he heard somebody come in through the doorway. It was Sakura. Naruto clenched his teeth. Sakura looked mildly uncomfortable as she sat down beside him. Naruto's attempts to be as far as possible from her didn't go unnoticed.

A team of Chuunin was already there, as well as a Jounin team. Sakura recognized practically none of these people.

They waited for a while, before the doorway in front of them opened up, and out stepped the Godaime, followed by the team from Yumegakure.

Naruto's eyebrow raised.

"Hey, hey. Baa-chan!" Naruto called out, just as Tsunade was about to speak. "What'd you call us here for?"

"I'm getting to that, brat!" Tsunade called, a vein throbbing in her temple at the mention of 'baa-chan'.

Cloud hid his amusement expertly. The Hokage of Konoha became almost a completely different person when with her younger brother.

"You have been chosen to be sent to the new shinobi village, Yumegakure, as temporary shinobi." Tsunade said. "I want no complaints. This is one of the terms we have agreed on. You will stay in Yumegakure for six months, and more if you wish. Understood?"

Each one of the shinobi nodded, and Naruto dared himself to ask a question.

"Hey, baa-chan!" Naruto called. The vein in Tsunade's temple returned. "Why me? I mean, I only got two people in my team right now…"

Tsunade grinned.

"Yumegakure will transfer one of its own Genins to you." The fifth explained. "Ramza Beoulve will be a part of your team from now on."

Naruto gave a surprised look, and Ramza stood there, embarrassed.

After the briefing was over, Naruto walked over to where Ramza stood.

"Hey, Ramza." Naruto said. "Did you ask to be transferred over to my team?"

"No, I think that's something that the Hokage decided for herself." Ramza said. "But I did recommend you for the mission, though. I'm sorry for acting without asking you first."

"It's no problem!" Naruto grinned. "I feel like I should get out of here for a few days anyway."

"Uh, you are aware it's going to be a few months instead of weeks." Ramza was almost afraid to ask.

"Of course I do!" Naruto grinned. "What kind of idiot do you think I am? Anyway, these weights that you picked out for me got lighter, so, what do I do now?"

Ramza was shocked.

"Already?" The young blonde asked. "Wow, you progress so fast. Well, I guess you should now trade in your weights for new ones."

"What? Trade in?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. "You can do that?"

Ramza nodded, "You did keep them in perfect condition, right? Cause' otherwise…"

Naruto's anguished yell answered that.

* * *

"Man, sucks to have you leaving the team." Sora said, down. Ramza put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my new group will also be trained by Cloud-sensei, remember?" Ramza said. "So we'll still be seeing a lot of eachother."

Sora brightened up, "I guess so."

Yuna came over.

"If Ramza-san is going to another team, then who will fill up the empty space left behind?" Yuna asked. They turned their attentions towards their instructor, who they knew had been listening in.

Cloud sighed.

"I've already got it figured out. You two will be assigned a Genin who's had his teammates killed off in battle." Cloud said. "We've been searching for a new team for him recently, and we think he'll fit perfectly into this little group. Of course, he'll be a little depressed, but he'll snap out of it sooner or later."

Ramza was kind of mortified by his teacher talking about another ninja's life and death so easily. He quietly sneaked off, intending to go talk with Naruto.

"Who'll be assigned to us, sensei?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah! Who, who?" Sora exclaimed, curious.

"You two might know him…" Cloud drawled. "His name is Jecht Tidus."

Yuna's eyes widened.

* * *

A few days later…

* * *

Naruto finished packing up his things, and checked to see if he missed anything. Normally he wasn't so thorough, but this time he was going to another village for six months, so it was probably a good idea to check.

Once he was satisfied with everything, he quickly bounded out the door towards the entrance gates. The past few days had been great, he had found another friend, and had gained a chance to escape the village for a while.

Of course, he loved Konoha, but sometimes the villager's mutterings and cold glares really got to him, and recently it had been even worse. Probably a good idea to hide out in another village for some time until everything blew over.

The village gates came into view. He was slightly late.

"Where have you been?" Sakura called from her position. Naruto ignored her. They still weren't on speaking terms.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san!" Ramza called, and Naruto replied instantly with a 'good morning' of his own. Sakura was hurt and confused at the interaction between the two.

_He's being so nice to Naruto, even though they only met a few days ago… Complete opposite of me, I guess. I put down Naruto and did so many things that probably would've made him get mad if he was anyone else... I guess I deserve it._

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Alright, brat." Tsunade said. "Make sure to take care and don't make a fool out of yourself. Remember, you're representing the Hidden Leaf!"

"Hai, hai, Tsunade-baba." Naruto grinned. "I'll miss you too!"

Ramza just chuckled, Cloud sighed, Yuna giggled, Sakura smiled bitterly, and Sora beamed at finding another kindred soul. He resolved instantly to get to know this blonde ninja.

"Alright, go out there and make the Leaf proud." Tsunade said cheerily.

Naruto grinned sunnily, and the two groups of Gennin, one group of Chuunin, and one group of Jounin began their way towards the Hidden Dream.

* * *

_A/N: Did you like it?_


	5. Encounter

**-NARUTO-**

_-Mugen-_

_A/N: Thanks to everybody for the positive feedback. Oh, and Disgaea is a great strategy RPG. You don't necessarily have to know the game, because my versions of the characters will be different a little bit, but I'd recommend the game if you like games like that, cause' it's one of the best games I've ever played in my life._

_General Grievous, don't worry about it. I'm most definitely going to put Zidane and Rsuty (Steiner) in here, probably Kuja too. So you have something to look forward to!

* * *

_

Naruto and Ramza were talking. Wait, Nevermind that. Naruto was talking and Ramza was listening.

"…So then I stuck a kunai with an explosive note up his ass and then he thwacked me with that dumb tail of his and so I…"

Ramza just listened with a smile on his face. These stories of Uzumaki-san's were really interesting, and there was no doubt they were real. For some reason, Ramza could tell.

"…Then I summoned Gamabunta, and he fired these funky great balls of air at me and Gamabunta could jump so high…"

He did have to admit, this was getting somewhat repetitive, though.

"…Then I Henge-ed Gamabunta into this huge fox and grabbed that Shukaku thing and I ran onto the sand monster and headbutted Gaara in the face…"

Couldn't… appear… rude… Must… not… doze… off…

"Tell me about your village!" Naruto said, cheerily. Ramza blinked.

"Huh?" Yeah, very intelligent.

"Well, we'll be there in a few days, now, right?" Naruto asked. They had been traveling for a week now with the rest of the shinobi. "So you can at least tell me about your village. So I know what I can see there!"

"Well, there's not much to tell." Ramza said, polishing his Chaos Blade. "Konoha is a lot bigger than Yumegakure after all."

They were sitting down beside a stream. It was their job today to catch the fish that were to be used for lunch. They had caught all they need in a bucket, and were just resting for a bit.

"Well, can you tell me about your family?" Naruto asked. "You never got into much detail, just told me that you belonged to some clan."

"Well, yeah." Ramza said. "My Bloodline is centered around weapons. Yumegakure looks down upon anybody without a unique weapon, so when we get there you might want to get yourself a sword or something. This is mine, the Chaos Blade, there's quite a bit of history behind it."

"Oh?"

"Yep. The Chaos Blade was first made to control demons, by containing their souls within the blade. See here." Ramza tapped the transparent blade.

Suddenly, three white wisps of flame appeared within. Naruto felt a chill go down his back, these were real demons?

"The first demon my blade was used to seal was the Baal the Tyrant, the second one was Altima the Fallen Angel, and the third was Sin the World-Destroyer." Ramza said. "Each soul that goes into the sword powers it up even further. That's why it's the most prized possession of the Beoulve clan."

"Wow…"

"Yeah." Ramza sheathed his sword. "You want to hear about my uncle's swords?"

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto said.

"Well, Cloud-sensei uses a sword called the Buster Blade. There're three holes near the hilt of the sword he can put little orbs called Materia in. The Materia does different things for him. Power him up, allows him to breathe underwater, that sort of thing. My other uncle Squall-san uses the Gun Blade, I don't know much about it, except there's only three Gun Blades in the world. My uncle's is the Revolver, and the Hyperion and the Lionheart are still out there somewhere."

"Awesome." Naruto grinned. "Can I get something like those?"

"Well, sure." Ramza smiled. "The blacksmiths back at Yumegakure are better than the rest. They use a special jutsu to make a unique weapon for you."

"AWESOME!" Naruto yelled. "Do I get to choose what I get?"

"No, but the weapon you get reflects your soul. It will act like an extension of your own body." Ramza explained. "It's like another arm or leg."

"Cool…"

Suddenly, a call came from the camp. Naruto and Ramza looked at eachother and nodded.

It was the signal for danger. They both got up instantly and ran back, ignoring the fish on the ground.

* * *

"Missing-nins." Cloud hissed as they came to a stop. Invisible Chakra presences surrounded the camp, even though they were in a meadow and there was no cover for the renegade shinobi. "Everybody get your weapons ready!"

All the ninjas dropped into battle positions.

Suddenly, whirring sounds reached their ears.

"Incoming projectiles!" A Jounin shouted.

Naruto dodged the kunai that had been aimed for his heart by stepping backwards, Sakura ducked the incoming attacks and Ramza caught the shuriken with his fingers.

"Kai!" The Chuunins and Jounins cried.

Thirty men appeared out of nowhere, their slashed forehead protectors indicating they had abandoned their village. They moved in quickly, covering ground. Cloud narrowed his eyes, from the feeling of their Chakra signature they were probably Chuunin and Jounin level. This was pretty bad, they were outnumbered twelve to quite-a-lot.

"Ikuji Ninpou: Kiai no Jutsu! Ikuji Ninpou: Sabeku no Jutsu!" Ramza cried, doing a set of seals, and Naruto suddenly felt himself getting lighter. He turned to Ramza with a questioning glance. "Kiai no Jutsu can affect my allies as well. Don't worry, there are no side-effects."

Naruto nodded and grabbed a kunai from his pouch, holding it forwards like a dagger. Ramza unsheathed his Chaos Blade, covering Naruto's back.

Sora and Sakura turned their attentions towards the duo.

_Since when did Naruto meet this guy anyway? We didn't hear about the Hidden Dream until a few days ago and Naruto acts like he's been with him all his life… Why didn't he act like this with Sasuke and me? Then again, when did we ever pay attention to him…?_

_Whoa, surprise. Ramza was the first to make a friend in the Leaf, huh? Oh well, a loner like him needs more friends than just his teammates and family… He's a nice guy, if only he wasn't so shy._

Cloud said nothing as he watched the two.

_Pairing Ramza up with Uzumaki Naruto was a good idea. I've done some digging… Uzumaki Naruto is a special boy._

The missing-nins attacked, and Ramza and Naruto instantly found themselves fighting two. Naruto felt like his body was a lot lighter than usual, courtesy of Ramza's jutsu.

Ramza parried the enemy's kunai stab, before twirling his sword around and slicing the missing-nin's waist. He burst into smoke, and Ramza's eyes widened.

_Bunshin!_

He quickly turned around, just in time to block another kunai thrust. He grit his teeth, and threw his sword into the air, surprising his opponent.

_Come on… Zidane-san, your training had better work…! Zodiac Kenshido… Cancer Style! _He quickly made a seal, and the Chaos Blade changed immediately in midair.

Ramza caught the blade as it came down, and it had changed indeed. Instead of one single blade, there were now two that branched out from the hilt. Both were lined on the inside with deadly spikes.

The enemy missing-nin was taken back. He had never seen this type of jutsu before.

Ramza saw a chance and took it. The man before him was distracted, this was the perfect opportunity. He quickly thrust his blade forwards, catching the opponent's neck in the middle of the spikes. The Chaos Blade snapped close with a sharp crack, and the missing-nin's horrified face was separated from his body with a crunch.

Ramza blanched, this was his third kill, but that didn't make things easier.

Naruto was busy with his own opponent, a user of Doton jutsus. He quickly drew back his arm and slammed the Rasengan into the wall of earth his opponent had erected. The enemy's astonished face was quickly wiped when the wall blew into pieces and the debris caught him in the gut.

He flew back a distance, before quickly dropping into a crouch. Naruto didn't waste any time, and used his enhanced speed to make four Kage Bunshins. He charged forwards, and jumped into the air.

The enemy was unpleasantly surprised when the four bunshins kicked him into the air. He tried quickly to form the seals for Kawrimi, but it was too late. Naruto's foot connected with his stomach and slammed him down.

Naruto breathed slowly.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan… Continued!" He called, and the Kage Bunshins below him made their own Kage Bunshins.

As the missing-nin fell, the Kage Bunshins gave him a solid uppercut, sending him back into the air, where Naruto's falling self intercepted him, catching him in a position familiar to Sakura, who was fighting another missing-nin along with Sora.

_That's… Lee-san's Initial Lotus!_

"Naruto Lotus!" The orange blur yelled as he connected with the ground.

The explosion shook the earth, stunning the other shinobi out of their matches. Dust particles blew into the air, just as impressive as when Rock Lee had done his Initial Lotus for the first time.

Naruto got up, sparing a look at the missing-nin beside him. His neck was crooked, and he wasn't breathing. He had killed. The realization made him sick, and he suddenly felt a need to vomit.

_Oh god, oh god…!_

Ramza just stared at him in empathy, and tried to help his barfing friend by patting him on the back. The other shinobi turned back to their battles.

It was an unspoken rule among ninja-kind: never challenge a ninja whose recently done his first kill.

* * *

The battle was over. All the missing-nins had been killed. There were a few wounded ninjas, but none had suffered critical injuries.

"You alright?" Ramza asked. Naruto nodded, still a little shocked. "Don't worry, it'll get better with time."

"R…really?" Naruto asked, trying to clean the vile taste from his mouth. "It sure doesn't seem like the type of thing to just get better magically…"

"Look, think about it this way, alright?" Ramza said, offering his friend a drink. "If you didn't kill him, then he would've killed you. You don't have to feel bad, it was in self-defense."

"But… still…" Naruto said, then he shook his head. "I—I guess you're right…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ramza said, giving his friend a shake. "We're almost to my village soon, you want to hear some of my stories?"

"Y-yeah, sure!" Naruto said, putting on a bright grin and made Ramza smile a little, even though it was quite obviously fake.

"Well, there's this nice ramen stand in the middle of Yumegakure in the market place, my dad usually…"

Naruto's eyes brightened at the sound of ramen, and Ramza smiled. He knew the oriental noodles were the way to cheer him up.

"Oh, hey, Yuna, Sora!" Ramza called. His previous teammates came over. "I'd like to introduce you two to Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, these are my ex-teammates and friends, Braska Yuna and Sora."

"Cool! Nice to meet ya!" Sora and Naruto said in sync. "Do you like ramen/udon?"

"What do you mean udon!" Naruto cried. "Those are blasphemy to the Church of the Ramen! Don't you know they are cooked by the devil's hands themselves and roasted in the fires of Hell!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora replied. "What about your stupid ramen? Those things are so small and so cheap! Udon is the food of the higher-class people!"

Both boys bristled and glared at each other.

Yuna giggled and Ramza sighed.

Sakura, who was sitting down ten meters away from them, noted how happy Naruto seemed to be.

_Even the other people from Yumegakure are treating him so much better… They don't give him the cold glares that Konoha does… Why…?_

Sakura then set down her resolve.

_I'm going to say sorry. I'm going to patch up relations with Naruto-kun. All this time I've been ignoring him for favour of Sasuke… That's going to change!

* * *

_

_A/N: What did you think of the chapter? Maybe it was a bit short this time… Still, what do you think?_


	6. The Hidden Dream

**-NARUTO-**

_-Mugen-_

_A/N: Thanks for everybody's encouragements. I will, of course, try my best to finish this story. I don't have a clear end for it right now, but I'm sure something will come to me. After all, the story seems to write itself for me._

_Gokujin: I'm sorry, that was a stupid mistake. I should've put Tidus's name first. Just to tell you, Jecht will be their last name, and the father will be known only as Jecht-san._

_Loki: Laharl will be a ninja, but also a bad-ass demon. Since demons aren't welcomed in the shinobi world (e.g. Kyuubi), his family decided to pass off their demonic powers off as a Bloodline. And I'll be including most, if not all Disgaea characters, and that's including Priere. Probably not Marjoly, though._

_Search and Seek and Destroy: Thanks, I was worried I made the crossover-ed characters too much like Mary Sues or something. I haven't gotten to Baal either… Just last week I got Marjoly._

_Useless Person: Thanks for the encouragements and for following my story. I hope I won't disappoint._

_Hells-fox: The Disgaea characters are going to come in chapter. Hope you like the way I portray them! I don't know Vincent very well, since I never got him in Final Fantasy VII, but if you can supply me with the basic details of his personality, I can probably work him in. Nobody's backgrounds in their actual games really matter in this story anyway._

_Sorry I can't reply to the rest of the reviews, but if I do that too much, then it would buff up my word count. And that would feel like cheating. So even though I don't actually write it out, special thanks go out to all my other, non-mentioned reviewers!_

_Oh, and there will be mentions of a family called Triumphs. Meis Triumph is the hero of a game called Thousand Arms, and I'm not considering calling it a real crossover because he's not that important. (Right now anyway, that might change later though…)

* * *

_

The gates of Yumegakure were finally coming into view. Ramza smiled, it was good to see a familiar sight after so long. Naruto grinned wide, it would be awesome to visit another village!

"This is my village." Sora said to Naruto. "It's a great place, even though it isn't as big as your Konoha. But one day it will be!"

"Don't worry about him." Yuna whispered to Naruto. "He's too full of village pride. Most ninjas we've come across have been offended, but he doesn't mean it."

Naruto was unfazed, still smiling. Cloud came up from behind them, and opened his mouth.

"It's a good thing." Cloud said. "Village pride is a great thing to have. A lack of village pride is the number one cause of missing-nins, you know."

Naruto nodded. Village pride was what kept him going after all those years in the Leaf, after all. He understood.

Cloud nodded at him, and walked in front of the gates.

The double doors weren't as large as in Konoha, maybe half the height and three quarters the width. Two shinobi were posted outside, and both of them Ramza recognized. He pointed them out to Naruto.

"That's Jennifer-san, and that's Gordon-san." Ramza said. "Jennifer-san may look stupid, but she's a qualified genius ninja, and Gordon-san… Well, he's… well, not to be rude, but he's kind of touched in the head. But he makes up for it with pure skill and determination."

"What ho!" The brown-haired man, Gordon, Naruto realized, bellowed. "All who approach the gates of the Hidden Dream and wish to pass must first best the Defender of Yumegakure! After all, it is my duty!"

"Gordon, calm down." The blonde haired shinobi beside him said. She was Jennifer. She turned her head towards the group and smiled. "Please, don't be frightened by him. He's harmless. You're the group that was sent to Konoha, right?"

Cloud stepped forwards and nodded, while Naruto found himself having Gai and Lee flashbacks. Sora smacked him on the back of his head and he snapped out of it.

"Alright then. Sephiroth-sama is waiting for you." She said, and called over the door. A reply came from the other side, and the gates opened slowly. What followed was one of the more unique sights in Naruto's life.

Yumegakure looked like… Well, it looked like Konoha, but there was something magical about it. Naruto didn't know what it was, but there was this special quality about it that made it seem more bright and cheery than the Hidden Leaf. Naruto snapped out of his daze and ran up to rejoin the group.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Yuna, the closest to him, answered.

"We're going to see Sephiroth-sama." Yuna said. "He's to the Hidden Dream your Hokage is to the Hidden Leaf."

"Wow…" Naruto said. "He must be an important person, eh?"

"Of course!" Yuna said. "He was the person who made the Hidden Dream so much more powerful than the rest of the growing ninja villages. He single-handedly upped the education system in the Ninja Academy, and improved basically everything in Yumegakure! And it was only in his short reign of ten years, too."

"Ten years?" Naruto asked. "How old is he?"

"Sephiroth-sama is twenty-one." Cloud replied, and Naruto looked up at him. The stoic man had a different look in his eyes, it was one of… reminiscence. "He became the leader of the Hidden Dream when he was eleven."

"That's… That's amazing!" Naruto was shocked. Even the Yondaime of the Hokages only became Hokage when he was eighteen! This Sephiroth was good…

They suddenly heard an explosion, and the screaming of a young woman.

"GORDON! You're not allowed to bring explosive tags when you're on gate-guarding duty!" Jennifer's voice rang through the air.

"But…but Jennifer! How can I resist! They were on the table, staring back at me with those black markings! Irresistible!"

Ramza sighed, home sweet home.

Naruto grinned, he could get used to life here.

Yuna sighed, she would probably get called back by her father for Summoning lessons again. She wanted to spend some time with Naruto-san, get to know him.

Sora grinned, after this he was going to get a bowl of udon! And maybe he'd force Naruto to come as well, teach him the right path, y'know.

Cloud sighed, this was one of the most interesting missions in weeks. He was sad to see it finish so fast. Oh well, who would be the designated Jounin for the Konoha Genin team while they were at it?

Sakura grinned, maybe she could use this chance to apologize to Naruto and set things for the better!

* * *

"Sephiroth-sama is ready to see you two." A Chuunin said as they came in. "Only one of the teams may proceed at once. Who will go first?"

Naruto looked around, there were no volunteers. Oh well, he had always been the one to take initiative anyway.

"I'll go!" Naruto cried. "I mean, my team will go!"

"Very well, please come on in." The Chuunin said, and opened the door with a smile.

Naruto was taken back, and then he realized why the village was so different.

Nobody looked at him with cold eyes. Everybody here looked at him and saw one of their own.

He could definitely get used to this.

Suddenly, Ramza came forwards, gesturing towards Sakura and Naruto to enter the door. They went in, and found themselves in an office.

There was a large wooden desk, and some papers on top. Three chairs stood in front of the desk, and behind the desk was a window and the most impressive man they had ever seen in their lives.

He was large, and handsome. A full head of silver hair framed his face, and strands of it fell to his waist, maybe even more. It was hard to tell with him sitting down. He was wearing a black robe, with intricate designs on it. This man commanded attention, no wonder he was considered so important.

Naruto gulped. This guy's Chakra was on the level of those two Akatsuki guys that came after him.

Sakura dimly wondered why Naruto was so apprehensive. From what she could tell this guy was just an all-talk type. (She didn't hear the conversation between Yuna and Naruto, folks!)

Ramza saluted.

"At ease." The man, Sephiroth, Naruto guessed. "So you two are the Genins from the Hidden Leaf. I'm impressed." He looked over them, and Naruto felt like his entire soul was being scanned.

"Abnormally high Chakra, but you, however…" He glanced in Sakura's direction.

"…You need some help. No offence of course. We have great training facilities here, but perhaps not as good as Konoha's. Welcome to Yumegakure. My name is Beoulve Sephiroth."

Beoulve… So he was a part of the same clan as Ramza.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir!" Naruto said, and grinned. Sephiroth stared at him for a little bit, and his lips curved upwards at the end, as if he was resisting the urge to smile.

"He—Haruno Sakura, of the Leaf." Sakura said, and the man nodded. She was a little lacking in confidence.

"Thank you." Sephiroth said. "As you are aware, you have been sent here from the Leaf as temporary shinobi. That means while you stay here, you will be seen as ninjas of the Leaf. But if you are to leave the village on a mission, you are to wear the Dream forehead protector. You do know why."

Naruto was confused, but Sakura knew instantly.

"While we are here, we belong to your village temporarily. But we are from another village, so there is a difference. That's why in the village, we are to wear our Konoha headbands." Sakura said. Sephiroth gestured for her to continue. "But while we deal with other villages and places, we are to be seen as shinobi of your village, that's why we have to wear the Yumegakure headbands, is that right, sir?"

Sephiroth was pleasantly surprised. So the girl was pretty smart. When he had seen the girl he had instantly written her off for a hopeless case, but it seemed his predictions were wrong. She was weak, right now, but with a bit of guidance, she had the potential to become strong.

"That's right… Sakura-san, is it?" Sephiroth asked. "You seem to have quite a head on your shoulders there."

Sakura blushed.

"Very well, that main reason I have called you here today is to make sure of your loyalties to both our village and yours." Sephiroth said. "But I don't see the point of that. If we are to ask you, being shinobi, it would be easy for you to lie. So we'll just get to the next thing, receiving your Hidden Dream forehead protectors."

He snapped his fingers, and called in a clear voice.

"Yuffie!" He called. "Come in!"

A young Chuunin burst in from the doorway, almost knocking over a vase on her way in. She flushed a little, embarrassed, but Sephiroth waved it off.

"Yuffie, supply the Konoha nins with our headguards." He said in monotone. Yuffie nodded happily and energetically.

"That's Yuffie." Ramza said to Naruto and Sakura. "She's the number one most energetic ninja in the Hidden Dream. That's why she stayed a Chuunin. She's too impatient in combat."

"Well, I'm happy where I am. Hi!" She said, giving both Naruto and Sakura their forehead protectors. "I've never seen ninjas from other countries before… Since you'll be staying here for a while, why don't we get to know eachother? My name's Yuffie Kisaragi, and yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage!" The blonde Genin puffed up his chest. Sakura shook her head.

"Haruno Sakura." She said, reaching a hand out. Yuffie shook it and giggled.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" Yuffie said. "I've got to go now though, I still haven't finished the paperwork that Sephiroth-sama asked me to do."

"I'm right here, you know." The silver-haired man said, right behind the energetic Chuunin. "You might want to finish that now. The deadline's tomorrow."

"What? I thought it was next week!" Yuffie cried, alarmed. She quickly scrambled out, leaving the box of forehead protectors on the table.

Sephiroth sighed as he ushered the Genins out of his office. Why did he keep that girl as his secretary anyway?

* * *

As Naruto walked out of the room with Ramza and Sakura by his side, he surveyed the Yumegakure headband. He had never paid attention to the symbol before, and now he was.

At first glance the symbol seemed to be a comet racing across the front, but if you looked close enough at it, there seemed to be some writing. It was pretty hard to make out, however.

Sakura gulped and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. It was now or never.

"What?" Naruto turned around, facing her. Ramza knew instantly that this was private, and turned his attention on navigating the hallways.

"Umm… Do you think, maybe, we can go and have some ramen later?" Sakura asked. "I kind of want to talk to you about… something."

Naruto blinked, "Ramen? Sure!" And he smiled that stupid fox grin of his, and Sakura felt her worries fall from her shoulder and onto the floor.

Sakura smiled. Well, there was one advantage being a friend of Naruto had over being a friend of Sasuke.

Naruto was much more forgiving.

Ramza smiled. Oh, he had tried not to eavesdrop, of course. But it was so easy!

* * *

Naruto walked out of the ramen bar, completely satisfied. The ramen here was almost better than Ichiraku, almost. He had patched up relations with Sakura, and the whole time Ramza was playing a card game called Triple Triad against another guy. He had won three cards, and Naruto had taken a peek at them. One of them had the image of a girl wearing practically nothing, and was labeled 'Succubus'. Another one had a picture of a little penguin thing, labeled 'Prinny'. The last card had a picture of a cat/girl hybrid, and on it was written 'Kit Cat'. From Ramza's happy expression, he could tell that they were pretty rare.

"Where are we going now?" It was noon, and they had just finished lunch. They had arrived in the village in the morning.

"Oh, we're going to pick up unique weapons for you two." Ramza said, looking through his Triple Triad card binder. "The place we're going to is the best. Even the Beoulve Clan goes there from time to time to get their swords fixed."

"That means they've gotta be pretty good!" Naruto grinned. He had gathered that the Beoulve clan was like the Uchiha clan, the best of the village. Except unlike Sasuke, who was a total bastard, the heir to the Beoulve throne, Ramza, was a total softy.

"Yeah, they're great." Ramza agreed. "Once, when the Chaos Blade got a crack in it and the demon souls were about to get out, only the Triumph Blacksmiths were able to fix it."

"They're called the Triumph?" Sakura asked.

"Well, that's their family name." Ramza said. "Meis Triumph took over the smithy last year. He's the best Triumph Blacksmith yet. Don't worry, you two. He'll be able to make something for both of you."

"If you say so…" Naruto said.

They came to a small building that looked deceptively run-down. A small crooked plate hang on the front door, indicating the 'Triumph Smithy'. Ramza pulled open the front door, and walked in.

They walked through the building until they came across a door. Sakura and Naruto both knew instantly it was something special. The door was new, and not as dirty and decrepit as the rest of the building. Ramza opened it, and they walked in.

Have you ever heard of one of those fairy tales where the ugly girl just gets turned into a beautiful princess? Yeah, Naruto don't want to resort to unmasculine stuff like that, but that was the only way to describe it.

The actual smithy, with the forge and the anvil and stuff, looked like something out of a palace. Everything was marble, silver, and gold. There was a boy who looked around two years older than them, who was utilizing a hammer and pounding punishing blows onto the axe that was laid across the anvil.

"Meis!" Ramza called, and the black-haired, goggled boy turned around and faced the group. He raised his goggles to his forehead, and gave a bright smile at the group.

"Ramza! You brought the Konoha nins, right?" He asked. "Sephiroth-sama already told me about you two, don't worry about it. I can find the perfect weapon for anybody."

"Yeah, they're here and ready to get started inmmediately." Ramza said. "Don't worry, it'll tingle a little, but nothing's going to happen to you."

"So you people ready?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded, and Meis grinned. He started making seals, and what followed was a long length of funny and different seals that Naruto had never seen in his life.

"Spirit Materialize no Jutsu!" Meis said, and did the last seal. Then he pulled out two blank scrolls and put them on the anvil. Naruto noted that his hands were glowing.

"Alright, come over here, fox-boy." Naruto walked forward. Meis put one of his glowing hands on the boy's chest. "This jutsu will scan your soul, and my left hand will automatically draw down whatever it is that my right hand feels."

Naruto nodded, and the blue Chakra on Meis's hand suddenly burst forward, and into Naruto. It didn't hurt, in fact, it felt kind of like… well, you know, when you wake up in the morning and don't feeling like getting up? Yeah, that kind of fuzzy feeling.

Naruto saw Meis's left hand start to move, holding a pencil. His hand went at an inhuman pace, scribbling on the page with demonic dexterity and speed.

After a few minutes, the blue Chakra returned to Meis's right hand, and his left hand stopped its insane drawing. Without Meis's hand in the way, Naruto could see what had been drawn down.

It was a sword, and guessing from the calculations made around the page, it was around three quarters the size of Cloud's Buster Blade. On the blade was an intricate design of a fox howling at the moon. At the end of the blade where the handle ended were two fox tails.

"I've never seen a design quite like this in my life…" Meis said, staring down at it. "A blade requiring organic parts. I can still do it, but where can I get the fox tails…"

"Do you have to add them?" Naruto asked. He really didn't want the image of Kyuubi affecting his weapon.

"Yes." Meis said. "Your sword is not complete without every single detail on this page. I'll go get one of my friends to do the designs… He's good at that…"

Ramza nodded to Naruto.

"Let Sakura go now."

* * *

"So, what does your weapon look like?" Naruto asked the pink-haired kunoichi as they exited the smithy.

"I got a rapier or something." Sakura answered. "There seems to be a lot of cherry blossoms on the design. It's supposed to be used for thrusting and stabbing."

Ramza nodded.

"Rapiers are foreign swords that can't cut very well. They are only sharpened at the tip, but they can be very deadly in fast enough hands." Ramza explained.

"Sakura can do it, she's fast!" Naruto said, grinning.

Sakura waved it off, embarrassed. Ramza smiled at the interaction between the two, before turning back to the road. There he stopped. Naruto and Sakura looked in front of him, wondering why they had stopped.

A blue-haired boy and a girl blocked their way. The boy was wearing shinobi clothing, except all the black was accompanied by some red. The girl was wearing an incredibly form-fitting kimono.

"Laharl-san, Etna-san, w—what a surprise to see you here!" Ramza blurted out. Naruto could tell he was nervous.

"Shut it, pipsqueak." The boy, Laharl, Naruto guessed, called. Faintly, Naruto wondered how much hair gel the kid had to use every day to keep it that way! "Your Jounin leader sent us here as messengers to tell you, he wants to see your team at Training Area 12."

"H—Hai, thanks you, Laharl-san." Ramza said, and steered Naruto and Sakura away from the duo. "Good day!"

They raced out of sight.

"God, what a wuss…" Etna said, taking her spear, the Longinus, from her back and making a few stabbing motions at where the trio had disappeared.

"That boy is not who he seems…" Laharl noted.

"Who? The Ramza kid?" Etna asked.

"No, the boy with the red Chakra so similar to our own Youki…" Laharl said. "He's hiding something, I can feel it."

* * *

_A/N: Love it, hate it? No action this chapter… I'm just introducing some of the new characters and Yumegakure to you guys._


	7. The New Instructor

**-NARUTO-**

_-Mugen-_

_A/N: The reviews seem to pour themselves in… I can't thank the reviewers enough. This story was born in my mind, and I didn't think it would be so welcomed here. Mostly I love crossovers, and I wondered if mine would be good enough, but it seems like I don't have to worry about that!_

_Maybe some of you have been wondering why I use so simple words in the story and I don't describe things too much, but that's the way I write. The point of a story is to tell a tale, not to show off your impressive vocabulary._

_Oh yeah, a reminder. Since school is starting again, I won't be able to update as quickly as before. Though I probably will still update once a day, sometimes I may take a little more time. I hope everybody understands._

_Before I forget, Dycedarg, the jackass, will be a bad guy and Zalbag will be the good brother. I never liked that pompous ass, even when I first met him in FFT. Zalbag ties with Alma for second favourite Beoulve sibling, right after Ramza. But then that's not saying much cause' there's only four._

_Skykit: Udon is a type of Japanese noodle kind of like ramen. My brother loves it._

_Corran Nackatori: Thanks for your words, I appreciate them._

_Search and Seek and Destroy: Priere is going to be in this, and not the version from La Pucelle either. She's going to be a demon, or something close. Yeah, I like her too, but she doesn't have anything like Big Bang or Winged Slayer to use in Cave of Ordeals 3, that's why she's so slow at leveling… The reason Ramza was so afraid of Laharl and Etna will be explained soon, if not now._

_Edengrave: Thanks for taking interest in my story! The reason I gave the sword only two tails is because I want it to be able to grow. Laharl and Etna are both from Disgaea, a game for the PS2, and they are both demons. The Youki thing will be explained later._

_Loki: Meis will be in here, but as a mior character. Sodina might make an appearance or two, and probably Muza, Schmidt and Wyna as well, but nobody else. I think I've received enough info about Vincent now… I've got a pretty good role for him in mind. But the gun thing is going to be a problem… They don't have guns in the ninja world, do they?_

_Hells-Fox: Thanks, I think I get it now.

* * *

_

Ramza quickly steered Sakura and Naruto away from the pair.

"What's up?" Naruto asked. "Why were you so scared?"

"Those two were from the Yamino clan." Ramza said after they were a safe distance away. "You don't want to mess with them. They've got some sort of power even stronger than the Beoulve clan, but they aren't respected because everybody fears them."

"Oh, are there any special things about them?" Naruto asked. "What's their Bloodline?"

"They have the ability to summon red Chakra…" Ramza said. "And their jutsus use different seals and are so incredibly strong, it's ridiculous. They can even enhance normal jutsus beyond their capacity… Anyway, take my word for it. The Yamino clan aren't to be messed with."

_Red Chakra…? Isn't that what Naruto-kun did during the Chuunin exams? _Sakura wondered to herself as he stared at the fox-boy.

Naruto was wondering basically the same thing.

"Laharl-san is the heir to the clan. His sisters Etna-san and Flonne-san are both older than him, but he's stronger." Ramza explained. "The clan leader is Yamino Krichevskoy. Of course, there are more, but the ones I told you about are the most notcible."

Naruto nodded.

"Ramza-san, aren't we supposed to go to this training area?" Sakura asked, and Ramza nodded, a little embarrassed.

"Of course! This way!" Ramza said.

* * *

They arrived at the training ground that Laharl had told them to go to, and Naruto blinked at the resemblance towards the place where Team Seven had attempted the bell test.

There, in the middle of the clearing, Cloud-sensei lay awating. He was sitting down cross-legged, and his eyes were closed.

Just as Sakura was about to call his name, Ramza stopped her and whispered.

"_Don't." _He said quietly, enough for Naruto and Sakura to hear but not for the Yumegakure Jounin. _"Cloud-sensei usually does this to test our stealth skills. The goal is to touch him without him detecting us."_

Naruto and Sakura both nodded. Ramza and Sakura began approaching the Jounin instructor quietly. Naruto didn't bother, he did a few seals and whispered the name of the Jutsu.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

Three Narutos poofed out of the smoke, and started rebounding off the trees around the clearing. The real Naruto joined Sakura and Ramza in sneaking.

_He's using the Kage Bunshins as distraction! _Ramza realized. _Of course… The Kage Bunshins are solid. They cast shadows and make sounds… The perfect decoys._

Cloud moved. Sakura blinked, she hadn't been able to catch it. Three kunais were tossed out, and one of the Naruto clones was nearly hit.

The whole time Cloud's eyes were closed.

_He's the complete opposite of Kakashi-sensei! _Naruto realized. _While Kakashi-sensei relies on his eyes… This guy uses his ears! That means sound!_

Cloud suddenly reached his hand into his pocket, and everybody tensed.

_Oh my god, oh my god! What's he gonna do now! _Sakura panicked.

Casually, Cloud pulled out an MP3 player, and put the earplugs in. He flipped the switch, and the sound of classical rang through the clearing.

A vein appeared in Naruto's temple.

_Who the hell does he think he is! He's just like Kakashi-sensei, patronizing me…! UGH! _

Naruto gave control to his emotions, and charged in.

Ramza's eyes widened.

_No!_

Cloud instantly pulled out a handful of shuriken, and launched them all at Naruto. The blonde didn't expect the attack, and was instantly penetrated by the flying blades. A shuriken lodged itself in his forehead, and his blue eyes widened.

Ramza and Sakura stared in open-mouthed shock and horror.

Then the mutilated Naruto gave them a grin, and… poofed out of existence.

Kage Bunshin.

* * *

"Yeah! I got him, I got him!" Naruto cheered as Cloud got up from his position on the floor, still listening to his MP3 player. Sakura and Ramza ran up.

The kunoichi gave the ramen-loving boy a smack on the head, "Don't you ever do that again! You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto said. "But that was a great tactic! Even this guy over here didn't realize it was me!"

"Actually, Cloud-sensei probably did." Ramza remarked, still a little shaken. "Otherwise he probably wouldn't have aimed for your critical spots like that."

They all turned to Cloud.

"…Hn, I didn't know." Cloud admitted. "As a ninja, he should've been able to dodge those simple techniques. I was surprised when he received the hit. Naruto-kun made up a perfectly good plan."

Sakura and Ramza stared at Naruto, who was grinning like a fox.

"Anyway, let me cut to the chase." Cloud said, his mouth hidden behind his red cloak. "Since you are no longer part of the Team Seven of the Hidden Dream, and now are part of the Team Seven of the Hidden Leaf, you will receive another Jounin instructor."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at Ramza. He was from the Team Seven of his village?

"He should be arriving any moment now." Cloud said, taking a look at his watch. "You will spend the rest of the day with him training. Tomorrow, come to the same spot and you will be briefed on your first mission in Yumegakure. Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, you two are to take up residence in the Beoulve estate. Ramza-kun's father, Balbanes Beoulve, has decided to host his son's new teammates. Maybe you two will be able to meet the rest of his… interesting family."

Ramza blushed and launched a kunai at his sensei, who caught it in one hand nonchalantly. He was still listening to his music.

Naruto and Sakura stared at the Beoulve boy, wondering what exactly was he talking about.

"Cloud!" A voice called from the side. "I'm here."

Cloud raised his head.

"Good morning, brother." Cloud said to the man.

Squall shrugged.

* * *

_A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but you'll forgive me for having a dentist's appointment today, won't you?_


	8. Of Gun Blades and Demons

**-NARUTO-**

_-Mugen-_

_A/N: The reviews seem to pour themselves in… I can't thank the reviewers enough. This story was born in my mind, and I didn't think it would be so welcomed here. Mostly I love crossovers, and I wondered if mine would be good enough, but it seems like I don't have to worry about that!_

_Loki: Don't worry, I won't disappoint. Zalbag will appear soon but Laharl's clan won't be for quite a bit._

_Gold-Case: Priere is in Disgaea as well as a secret character, as well as a character named Marjoly from the game Rhapsody. I thought of having Barret as the Jounin leader, but then decided on Squall instead._

_Skykit and Firehedgehog: Yeah, the dentist is pure evil! But this time I had no cavities, so I'm happy about that!_

_Mistical Cat: That's kind of close, though!

* * *

_

"Before I start training you, I want to see your skill." Squall said, quietly and yet so powerfully. Cloud had left a while ago, and now they were with their new instructor. "Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, sensei." Ramza said.

"Hai! Hai!" Naruto grinned.

"Crystal, sensei." Sakura answered.

"Good." The brunette said, taking out a funny looking sword from out of nowhere. Ramza had always wondered how he did that. "Your mission is to defeat me, using any methods possible. Death is not an obstacle, just a minor inconvenience. Until I am knocked out, dead, or bleeding or you are all knocked out, we will not stop."

Ramza noted his teammates shocked looks.

"Don't worry, Uncle Squall's always like that." Ramza said. "He's just intense, that's all."

"Whatever." Squall muttered. "We will begin once this clock hits one. Make your preparations. I won't be going easy on you."

He pointed his Gun Blade at them, and suddenly…

Sakura felt the same fear during the Chuunin Exam when Orochimaru had stared at her. This was a feeling of imminent death…

Naruto suddenly felt instincts that he didn't know he had flare up. This was the stance of a predator…

Ramza gulped. Whenever his uncle did that, that meant he was serious. This wasn't just a spar. As Squall had put it, this was a near life and death battle…

The clock buzzed.

"…Let's begin."

* * *

Squall charged in, his futuristic blade glowing an eerie blue. Naruto felt the immense Chakra nearing him, and he reacted automatically with a jutsu. 

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called, and a few clones appeared. The one that he had deliberately called in front of him was sliced in half immediately, and Squall turned his sights on him, as if he knew instantly that he was the real one.

_That… can't be! _Naruto's mind cried. _Even Neji had problems figuring out which one of me was real… This guy, how could he…!

* * *

_

"_Well, in my clan, you get born into four categories." Ramza told him. "There's the Black Wind category, where the baby is born with one black wing and can use Kyokugen techniques. There's the Enhancer category, where you can use these unique jutsus that can boost you and your allies strength and speed. And the rest is classified, sorry."

* * *

_

Naruto's eyes widened. This guy must be one of the other two categories! That meant this guy's Bloodline was unknown…

"Beoulve Secret Kengi: Rough Divide…" Squall's whisper carried itself to Naruto's ears with the wind, and he lowered his blade, intending an upwards slash.

Naruto knew this was the end of him, but before he realized what had happened, a pink blur smashed into him, getting him out of the range of attack.

_Sakura-chan!_

Squall's attack sliced through the Konoha kunoichi, and Naruto kept himself from crying out in shock. Suddenly, Sakura's dead body replaced itself with two halves of a cut log, and Naruto realized what happened.

_She knocked me backwards and then did a Kawarimi!_

Squall looked pleasantly surprised at the kunoichi's skill, and silently watched the logs fall to the ground.

_My chance! _Ramza noticed. He drew the Chaos Blade backwards, and prepared to launch it at the Jounin. Squall noticed moments before it hit him, and raised his Gun Blade and flicked it, hitting the Chaos Blade to the floor.

Suddenly, Ramza appeared behind him, ready to deliver a blow to the back of the scarred Jounin's head. Squall ducked at the last second.

_Something's wrong… _Squall noticed. _Ramza isn't the straight on attacking type…_

Ramza then delivered a spinning kick to Squall's back, which sent him towards a tree. He righted himself in midair and bounded off the trunk.

_Ramza's never pulled off a move like that before… But then how…_

He then noticed Ramza on the ground… No, he wasn't seeing double. There were two Ramzas.

One of them grabbed their sword and swung it around in an arc, getting used to the balance again, and the other one stood in a fighting position on the ground.

_Ah, Henge. _Squall noted. _One of those Konoha Genin noticed Ramza couldn't fight well with his unarmed self, so one of them took his form to make me underestimate them and distract me while Ramza gets back on his feet… Well played._

"Beoulve Secret Kengi: Fated Circle!" The brunette Beoulve cried, and a circle of fire was swung towards the two Genins on the ground.

The two quickly bounded off, dodging the Chakra enforced attack easily. In their hurry one of the Ramzas, the one without the sword, dropped his Henge. It was the blonde, orange-wearing Genin. Squall hadn't bothered to get their names yet.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The blonde cried, and bit his thumb. He landed on the branch of a tree, and clung to it with Chakra. A cloud of ninja smoke surrounded the tree, and out came a large toad carrying two katanas.

Squall was surprised, though he didn't show it. This kid knew quite a few level high level jutsus… The Kage Bunshin, one of the forbidden jutsus of the Leaf, and the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, reserved mostly for the few ninjas that had crazy amounts of Chakra.

Suddenly, a large Chakra-absorbing net dropped on top of him.

_Damn! I was so busy tracking the movements of Ramza and that kid I didn't notice the girl! _Squall realized, and quickly raised his Gun Blade, slicing off the covering. He arose, quickly and shakily. How could he, a Jounin, be hit by an elementary trap such as this… He was ashamed. Suddenly, a stray kunai knocked his blade out of his hands, and the three Genins and the large toad surrounded him.

"You've lost, Squall-sensei." Ramza said. "You're Gun Blades too far from you now, and if you try to move at all we'll get you instantly."

Squall chuckled. If only they knew.

"Give up, Squall-sensei!" The blonde kid cried, raising a kunai. "We've got you now! Even if you're a Jounin you can't escape a trap like this!"

The pinky nodded.

Squall's inner chuckles expanded into outwards mirth, as he couldn't help but smile. These kids had done well, but he was about to teach them a valuable lesson…

"…Let me tell you something." The Jounin said. The Genins leaned in forwards to listen. "Just because a member of a family is weak in a certain area… Doesn't mean the other members of the same clan are weak in the same."

Ramza's mind jolted, and his eyes widened. Of course! His uncle was a friend of Zell Dincht, the third strongest Taijutsu specialist in the village…!

"Dolphin Blow!"

Squall charged forwards, and gave Ramza a powerful uppercut, sending him sprawling towards the trees, then he turned around, and smashed his fist into the ground.

"Burning Rave!"

A crack erupted along the earth, approach Naruto and Sakura rapidly. Sakura yelled as the cracks suddenly exploded, and she flew through the air, before landing on the ground, unconscious. Naruto had managed to dodge the move, but the frog he had been standing on disappeared in an explosion of ninja smoke.

"…You're still up." Squall noted as he retrieved the Gun Blade from the ground. "You're better than your teammate over there, but you haven't shown me your true power yet."

"What true power?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"The red Chakra within you…" Squall said. "The same type that the Yamino clan radiates." His eyes were untrusting.

Naruto panicked. He could see the Kyuubi's Chakra! Wait… He said the same type… And the Kyuubi's Chakra was most definitely of the demonic variety… What did that say about the Yamino clan?

"Don't hold back!" Squall barked. "Show me what you've got!"

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked, his tone uncertain.

"Most definitely…" Squall said. "You seem to be afraid of the power within you… Is that right?"

Naruto nodded, flinching.

"…Why do you want me to use it?" Naruto asked.

"…You are a part of the Hidden Leaf, even if you aren't a part of the Hidden Dream." Squall said. "We now have an alliance with your village. If we do not train you to be your best, it would be an insult to your village, and that isn't to our best interests."

Naruto nodded, even though he knew it was the opposite. The villagers hated him; they wouldn't care if he died in a ditch somewhere.

"Fine." He spat. "If you really want to see…"

Squall was surprised at the blonde boy's sudden hostile attitude, and was even more surprised when streams of red Chakra started pouring out of his body.

_Fox! Gimme some Chakra!_

"…Then here it is!" Naruto said, baring his elongated fangs. Squall's eyes widened at the change.

_The Yamino clan doesn't change like this when they use their red Chakra! _Squall thought to himself.

Naruto jumped from the branch, and started the attack.

* * *

Two unconscious figures were set, leaning against the trunk of a tree while another two conscious figures conversed on the grassy ground. 

"…So, you're the vessel of the Kyuubi." Squall said as he bandaged up his wounds. Naruto's regeneration had already completely healed him. "Pretty interesting."

"…You aren't afraid of me?" Naruto asked.

"No, of course not." Squall said, giving a rare smile. Naruto felt relieved. He felt close to this Jounin, closer than he had ever felt with Kakashi-sensei for some reason. Kakashi had never sat down with him to talk like this before.

"I can't hate anybody for their differences… You aren't the Kyuubi. You are Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf, right? You're my temporary student, and I intend to teach you to use that red Chakra of yours to its maximum effect."

"…Is there another reason why you aren't scared of me?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty sharp, aren't you." Squall regarded. "I can't hate you because… Your position is quite like a friend of mine…"

Naruto sat silently, waiting for the instructor to continue. Squall gave him a look, and did just so.

"Her name's Rinoa Heartilly." Squall said. "She's a Yamino." As if that explained everything.

* * *

Naruto was lost in thought as he laid down on his bed. There was no one in the Beoulve residence except for Ramza, Sakura, Squall, Cloud and him. Ramza's older brothers were out on missions, and his younger sister was doing overnight survival training in the Hidden Dream Ninja Academy. His father was out for some reason, and his whole family was basically not there. 

The Yamino clan… Everybody spoke of them with such hatred and fear in their eyes and words. When they had met those two shinobi today, Laharl and Etna, Ramza had seemed so scared, so eager to get out of their presence. When Squall-sensei had spoke of his friend, his tone made it seem like everybody hated her for what she seemed to be, not who she was.

How was that different than how he was treated back in Konoha?

How was that… fair…?

CRACK.

Naruto was on his feet instantly, holding a kunai. He had learnt to always keep his weaponry pouches on his person, no matter what he was doing.

He relaxed when it was just a rock, and prepared to climb back into bed. Then he thought about what had broke through the window again.

A rock?

He took another look at the little stone. Rocks-through-the-window was common back in the Hidden Leaf, where everybody hated him. But now…? In the Hidden Dream?

Naruto picked it up and inspected it. There was a little note tied around it. He ripped it off the rock and took a look at the note.

_Meet me by the training ground you were at today. There's something I want to know, and bad things will happen if you don't heed this note._

Naruto folded up the note, and stuck it in his pocket, before slipping out of bed. He was wearing his orange jumpsuit. He hadn't brought his pajamas.

Taking a swift look out the window, he saw a blur of blue hair streak through the woods. Blue hair… that boy he met today.

Laharl Yamino.

He quickly jumped through the window, and chased the shadow through the woods. He didn't know why he did it, but he knew it was important, somehow.

They finally arrived. The full moon high above in the sky shone faintly against the dark blanket that was night.

Naruto met the other boy face to face as the blue-haired shadow finally stopped and turned around.

Naruto gasped as he saw the black wings on the boy's back, and then he was astonished even more when another three figures appeared behind the boy.

Each one of them had wings, whether they were black or white. They radiated red Chakra…

**_Hell's fire… The banished Dark Adonic clan._**

_What the hell? Am I hearing voices in my head?_

**_Shut up, kit! This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and if you wish to live, then don't get distracted!_**

Naruto wondered to himself why he was heeding the demon's advice, but when he stared at theose red, slitted eyes of the boy in front of him, he realized.

These guys were demons.

"Good evening, Uzumaki Naruto." Laharl said. "My name is Laharl Yamino, or maybe the Kyuubi no Kitsune would refer to me as… the Overlord."

* * *

_A/N: Everything would be explained next chapter!_


End file.
